The Hypothesis
by TwistedLittleAngel
Summary: Brennan and Booth have been a dynamic duo for the past five years. For those five years, their work has been filled with sexual tension. So Brennan decides to test out a hypothesis... Rated M for sexual content and language. Possible oneshot


**A/N: Hey, all! This is my first Bones Fanfic. I normally stay in my Harry Potter bubble, venturing out only occasionally, but I just couldn't keep this story inside. **

**I love Booth.**

**So I found this fic irresistible…and all you Booth lovers out there know- he is the sexiest piece of ass to be found. **

**So I hope you all enjoy this : )**

**88888888**

Brennan gazed at the bone fragments on the table, and tried to focus on the fragmentations. But today, she was finding it hard to focus. To any of the scientists working in the lab, she looked hard at work- her normal, slightly puzzled expression present as she looked intently down at the lab table, trying to find the answers to the problem at hand.

However, the problem at hand wasn't the crushed skeleton on the table.

It was Booth.

And really, she thought cynically, it always seemed to be Booth. While most of her forensic anthropologist colleagues stayed inside of their labs, only venturing out of their sanctums to visit the site of an immovable crime scene body, Brennan had decided to take on a more active role. She'd decided—in a split second, no less—to be involved with the detective on the scene.

Who just so happened to be Booth.

Over their several cases, Brennan noticed a surprising paradox. The more she worked with Booth, the more distracted she got from her research. While at first, she thought that her successes had decreased from his negative interaction, she was shocked to realize that his "distraction" had led to her various successes.

And this bothered her. Because, the fact was, she was attracted to Seelie Booth.

And not in a blasé way. Brennan, through various encounters over the weeks past, had come up with a hypothesis.

Her work would improve if she slept with Booth.

This decision was not just her hormones. On the contrary, it was her mind that came up with the solution to her unique situation. Her work improved in the proximity of Booth, therefore if she slept with him, their success as a partnership would triple.

Her hormones just happened to agree with that hypothesis.

**88888888**

It was the next day, and Brennan appeared at the office at 7 am sharp, like she always did. However, something was different. Brennan noted with inner satisfaction that every male member of the lab noticed her as she walked by, and she secretly smiled.

As she walked past the lab tables, the heads followed her.

Brennan was wearing a black dress.

Not just any black dress. This particular dress, which Angela had given Brennan as a gag gift, only came down to just below her ass. And not only that- it also barely covered her cleavage, the strapless top hugging the top of her chest.

Because today was the day directly after the last murder case had been solved, Brennan had scheduled this day as an office day, and she had dressed for the occasion. Her stiletto black heels snapped on the floor as she passed through the tiled hallways.

Gazing around with a smirk at her baffled employees and colleagues, she motioned to the nearest male college intern.

Clearing his throat loudly, the boy scrambled up to her office door, trying valiantly not to bluntly stare at her body. He failed miserably. However, instead of the tongue lashing that he would have normally received, Brennan only smirked at him, pleased at his reaction. If shocking the male population was this easy, she hypothesized, then it was no wonder women were revered as the more devious sex.

"Would you mind asking Booth to stop by my office this morning?" Brennan asked, rather calm for the morning.

"Y-yeah." The intern said to Brennan's chest. "No problem."

Brennan smiled.

"Thank you." And with that, she slammed the door of her office shut. The whole lab room burst into various discussions as to the new Brennan development. The poor (or not-so-poor) sod who got asked to locate Booth rushed off, his face still in a daze from his near death encounter with Brennan's chest.

**888888888**

Booth was not having a good day. To say the least, he was pissed. Instead of coming to the office well rested and in a good, cheerful mood, he arrived sleep deprived, and irritable. A call had come in late that evening about a homicide case in the downtown area, and there had been a suspected dead body on the scene. However, when he had arrived there at 3 am in the morning, showered, clean shaven, and with a cup of coffee in one hand, he had been informed that it had been a false alarm. A couple teenagers had decided to play a trick on a crotchety old neighbor by faking a homicide.

Kids these days.

However, after talking to the lady himself, Booth realized that he'd have pranked the old lady too. She had been a real piece of work. After calming her down enough to talk, she'd started ranting about suing them for disturbing the peace. What grandma sues young kids for a prank drama?

And then, of course, after he had dealt with the little old lady with psychotic kid problems, he had already finished his cup of joe, and was fully caffeinated for the day. So he'd jogged for a bit, and turned in to the office to find a huge stack of legal paperwork on his desk.

Apparently, his reassuring talk to the little old lady with psychotic kid problems had failed—she was filing for a sue claim anyway.

Yippee Kai Ay.

Oh well—there had been worse days. At the moment, he couldn't think of any, but he knew that there had to have been a worse day out there. Somewhere. But at least there was a bright spot to his day. It being the day directly after the closing of a case, Bones had an office day. If he played his cards right, he could distract her all day.

With all the tensions surrounding the office these days, it was a rare, sunny moment when he got to visit Bones in her office and bother her a bit. She always got those lingering pink tinges when he annoyed her during her work time….

Booth sighed.

In truth, he had known for a while that he had fallen for Bones—that hyper-rational, Einstein prodigy woman with a body made for a model. Even though she was the last person he would have predicted for himself, it had happened. He figured it had something to do with the fact that she was so honest. Everything to Bones was black and white. For her, there were no shades of gray—and this appealed to him on a level that resonated in his very being.

After several relationships with failed outcomes, Booth was ready for someone who knew everything, and shared everything. The only problem was…

…It was still Bones. The woman was as dense as a rock when it came to people, and even more clueless when it came to emotions. The odds of her actually realizing he had feelings for her? Zip. The odds of her noticing that he desperately wanted to slam her up on her desk and fuck her mercilessly into the table? His cock perked up a little at the thought. Brennan, sprawled across her desk….

The odds were Zip. Again. But still—a guy could hope.

Noticing an intern squint enter the office area, his attention was brought back to the task at hand. How could he finagle an excuse into Bones' domain? The squint-in-training headed straight for his office, and he smiled.

It seemed Brennan was going to provide him with that excuse.

**888888888**

Booth entered the office, and felt his jaw hit the ground in shock. Brennan was dressed up. Or rather, dressed...down? She was wearing two times less clothing than normal—if you could call that tiny slip of strapless black fabric clothing. His body hummed with approval.

"Wow, Bones. You look great." He managed to say. "What's the occasion?"

Brennan smiled, he face a little mischievous. Mischievous? What was Brennan smiling about? Did she have a date with someone? Booth's body hummed with male dominance, and he felt the tide of jealousy rising in his veins.

"I wore it to see that look on your face." She said, her tone laughing.

Booth looked at Bones carefully. Something was different about Bones today. She was looser…more relaxed. And she kept smiling at him, making him feel more aware of himself as a man. Was Bones _flirting _with him?

His body stretched taunt at the thought. Booth meandered over to the sofa, and looked expectantly at Brennan. "So, what's up, Bones?"

Brennan moved over to sit next to him on the sofa. Booth looked down at their now touching legs in surprise. Bones didn't normally like to touch anyone. His body grew tighter, and his breath hitched ever so slightly. If she had been in normal clothing, it wouldn't have been such a big deal. But with that dress…

"Oh, not much. I actually have nothing productive to do with my day. I thought we could just…talk." Brennan looked at Booth, noticing with inner satisfaction that the pupils of Booth's eyes had been dilating subtly ever since she had sat down on the couch.

"Just talk?" Booth looked at Bones, trying to figure out what she was playing at. What the hell was up with Bones today? She was acting almost…normal. And with her physical appearance—not to mention her thigh, barely clad in it's strapless black sheath touching his leg—he was having a hard time (A/N: no pun intended xD) focusing.

Damn Brennan. She probably just thought she was being friendly.

"Yes. Just…talk. Which reminds me. Booth—I want you to have sex with me."

Booth felt his cock automatically harden. Hell yes. Unfortunately, his mouth was having troubles with the mixed signals between his confused brain and his excited groin.

"Bones? You lost me." He said, his voice weak as he tried to control the erotic images racing through his brain. Bones, naked on her desk, his body pumping into hers as she screamed his name. Bones, partially naked on the floor, begging him for more as he pounded into her body mercilessly.

"Booth. I want you to fuck me." Brennan gave his her exasperated expression. Booth's brain rebelled at the implied condemnation. Was he supposed to just be like, "what the hell?" ? He wasn't that sort of guy.

Wait.

Hell yes he was.

"Any reason why?" Booth said, his voice strained with the tension that was rapidly clouding his vision.

Brennan bent over, giving him a full-frontal view of her cleavage. Booth's mouth went dry. "Do I need a reason?" She said huskily.

"No. No you don't." Booth lunged for her, bringing her into contact with his aching mouth. The kiss was brutal, deep, and filled with pent up lust-filled tension that had accumulated over their various years of working cases together. The chemistry had always been there—it just had never had a physical outlet before this moment in time.

And boy was it taking advantage of this moment of release.

Booth groaned into Brennan's mouth as her hand came down to palm his clothed-covered erection. She gave it a rough squeeze, and his hands convulsed around her neck and lower back as he arched his back at the pleasure-pain.

"You have no idea how long I've been envisioning this." Booth managed to ground out. He moved down to her exposed neck, making his way down to her breasts. Brennan gasped in pleasure and opened her eyes at his comment.

"What exactly have you been fantasizing us doing, Mr. Seelie Booth?" She said, in a mock reprimand. He gave an appreciative nip at her comment.

"You. On the desk. Splayed out over all your important papers. Wailing as I lick you clean."

Brennan's eyes shut with pleasure as she envisioned his fantasy. Damn. She knew that her original excuse had been to fuck him to improve their success as a team—but now she also realized the alternative motive. She had wanted to fuck Seelie Booth.

Thank God he had also wanted to fuck her.

"Sounds acceptable." She managed to pant. Booth wasted no time whisking her off the couch and thumping her on the desk. He started clawing at the dress, and Brennan quickly unzipped the back seam. The dress fell away from her skin, revealing no underwear.

"Damn, Bones." Booth ground out. His cock was close to the point of release. Her breasts were winking at him, luscious and full. He idly thought how often Brennan went without underwear to work. Which made him wonder…

"Take off the whole dress."

Brennan gave out a low man and complied, loving the rougher edge of Booth. She gazed into his near-black eyes, and slipped the rest of the clingy dress down her legs. She wore no underwear.

Booth groaned. "Damn, Bones." He swayed closer to the table, and nudged her legs to either side of his body. His erection met the edge of the table and he hissed. His hand snaked down towards Brennan's core. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this."

With uncharacteristic flirtation, Bones retorted, "Then why don't you show me, Booth?"

Booth sank two fingers into her, marveling at her heat. He reached for her mouth, mimicking his finger's thrusting with his tongue. Brennan was putty in his hands, her arms clasped loosely around him, begging him to go deeper. After adding a third finger, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Booth—" She moaned. "Please."

Booth chuckled, that masculine chuckle that every man does when he knows he has a woman begging. "What is it you want me to do, babe?"

"God, Booth. Fuck me." Brennan panted, her eyes gazing up at him. He groaned. Brennan gazed down at his erection, and noticed it was still fully covered. She grasped at the zipper, sliding it down with dexterous ease. Booth's cock sprang out, large and thick. She moaned. Booth helped her slide his pants down, eager now.

Brennan spread her legs, begging him to fill her. She whimpered. Booth almost fell apart. To see such a confident, self-made woman on her ass, begging him for release? Fantasies couldn't compare.

He lined himself up at her core, and entered slowly. Her body sucked him in, causing him to abandon his plan of slow, tortuous pleasure. Hell, if he tried that, he'd be gone before he even got to the end. He thrust in with fast, languorous strokes.

Brennan melted. Her nails clawed at his suit-covered back, and she nipped and sucked on his neck. Her breath came out in short bursts at every thrust, and she could feel her climax approaching.

"Booth. Faster." She whispered.

Booth plunged into her even faster. His climax was approaching—he could feel it building in his groin. With a brutal yell, he thrust in and came, drenching her insides. She gasped, the feel of him climaxing inside her causing her release.

As their climaxes fell, they clung on to each other, holding on to the lingering feeling. As the world slowly began to make sense again, Brennan looked up at Booth. He gave her a slow, satisfied grin.

"How long have we been working together?" Booth asked, almost idly.

"Five years." Brennan said, her mathematical mind doing the figures easily.

"So…" Booth mused, laughter in his tone, "we could have spent the last five years of our lives having sex."

"Yes." Brennan replied, her brain still coming down from its high.

Booth laughed. "Well then."

Brennan looked up at him, her expression quizzical. "What?" She asked, not understanding.

"It just goes to show, Bones." He said teasingly. "Even a genius can be stupid." He laughed.

Brennan felt a blush grace her cheeks. "Hey!" She said, mock offended, "I resent that."

"Why?" Booth said, his tone still confident. 

"Because while I'm the genius in the lab, you're supposed to be relationship smart. So really, our not copulating was all your fault." She said, smug.

Booth laughed. "Alright, Bones. What ever makes you feel better."

**888888888**

**A/N: And that's the end of that chapter : ) **

**Hope you all liked it—I'm not sure whether this story is going to develop from here and get some deeper plot involved, or if it is going to stay a one shot, so it's going to remain in the "In Progress" category. **

**Please read and review!**

**I'm an avid Bones TV addict, so I tried to keep the characters as accurate (personality wise) as possible. Please let me know if I succeeded!**

**Until next time, **

**TLA**


End file.
